pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
PokeEarth World
PokeEarth is the main setting of the Pokémon universe. Being populated by both humans and Pokémon alike, the world of PokeEarth is a vast and mysterious place, with new regions being discovered regularly. This article mainly describes a non-crossover version of the Pokémon world. The crossover edition, which is the main setting of the RPs, is known as The World of Destinies Intertwined. ''' Official Regions Of PokeEarth '''Almia Almia is part of the ranger nation alongside Fiorre and Oblivia which all share the same Pokemon Professor, Professor Hastings. Almia is a southern Region with a collaboration of different geographic terrain such as desserts, mountains, towns and an ice valley. ''' Alola (Awaiting more information) '''Decolore Archipelago The Decolore Archipelago are a large chain of islands shown in the anime that is located between the Unova region and the Kanto region. The archipelago is made up of 17 islands and is sparsely populated, having only some coastal towns and many nature preserves. Many Pokémon can be found on these islands. There is no Pokemon Professor for this Region. 'Ferrum' Ferrum is a unique Region with it's own battling system, it also has no Pokemon Professor. 'Fiore' Fiorre is part of the ranger nation alongside Oblivia and Almia which all share the same Pokemon Professor, Professor Hastings. 'Guyana' Guyana is a jungle region similar to the amazon rainforest here on earth; home to many Pokémon and a few tribes of humans. Not much else is known about this Region except that it is believed to be the birth place of mew. This Region does not have a Pokemon Professor. 'Hoenn' The Hoenn Region is a Region of the Pokémon world located to the south of Sinnoh and the Pokemon Professor is Professor Birch. 'Johto' The Johto region is located west of Kanto and south of Sinnoh. Johto and Kanto are part of a large landmass, with everything west of Indigo Plateau falling in the Johto Region. Professor Elm is the Johto region's Pokemon Professor. 'Kalos' Kalos is a Region of the Pokémon world similar to northern France here on Earth. The Kalos Region is shaped like a five-pointed star, with one of its biggest cities being Lumiose City in the north-central part of the region. It features a vast network of rivers and waterways snaking through much of its landscape, cities and towns. North-east of Lumiose City lies a mountain range where more frigid temperatures exist, extending down into the plains below. Western Kalos features a vast ocean, where the shore side city of Shalour City lies in the middle of a cove. Professor Sycamore is the Pokemon Professor of the Kalos Region. 'Kanto' Professor Oak is the Kanto Region's Pokemon Professor, Kanto is situated to the east of Johto and to the south of Sinnoh. 'Oblivia' Oblivia is part of the ranger nation alongside Fiorre and Almia which all share the same Pokemon Professor, Professor Hastings. This Region is an archipelago composed of several islands located far to the south of both Fiore and Almia. Many temples and ruins are scattered among Oblivia, these temples were used to worship many Legendary Pokemon such as Arceus, Latias and Latios. 'Orange Archipelago' The Orange Archipelago more commonly known as the Orange Islands, is a large chain of tropical islands shown in the anime that is located south of the Kanto Region. Pokémon Trainers come here to participate in the Orange League, but its tropical climate also attracts many tourists. Most of the scattered islands in the archipelago are named after types of oranges or other various citrus, and many are deserted. Professor Ivy is The Pokemon Professor of the Orange Archipelago. 'Orre' Orre is a Region built up from people coming from other Regions, wild Pokémon are rare in this Region. The Pokemon Professor of this Region is Professor Krane. 'Sevii Islands' The Sevii Islands are an archipelago of nine large islands and several small islands; surrounding them far south of mainland Kanto, and are home to several Legendary and Mythical Pokémon: Moltres, Lugia, Ho-Oh and Deoxys. The Sevii Islands also have no Pokemon Professor. 'Sinnoh' Sinnoh's Pokemon Professor is Professor Rowen. The Sinnoh Region is located north of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. It is composed of the large mainland, the north-eastern island of the Battle Zone, and several smaller islands on both sides of the region. Most of Sinnoh's routes are on land, having very few water routes, in vast contrast to Hoenn. The region is divided by Mt. Coronet, roughly comparable to how the continent that Kanto and Johto make up is essentially a contiguous region. It is the most Northern Region that is known to us. 'Unova' The Unova Region is an industrial-ish Region that is distant from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. It is rare to discover Pokémon from other Regions here in the wild. Professor Juniper is the Pokemon Professor of the Unova Region. ''' Fakemon Regions Of PokeEarth '''Arlos Arlos is a tropical Region in the middle of the Tropic sea, it is well known for its fashion and farming industry. It has a sister Region called Contelia as it helps provide the region of resources in return for friendship. The Region of Arlos is ruled by President Preston Keys who arranges a contest every year to bring all regions together to promote unitedness and friendship. The Pokemon Professor of this Region is Professor Mahogany. Arlos was created by Adrian from the PokeCrew. 'Azana' Azana is a very warm continent below the equator but above Contelia. The place is always warm, but the very south of the region freezes over during July and August due to the Southern Hemisphere winter. It is very modern around the region with the capital, Strafe City being the sole exception, taking a traditional Japanese style. Every January, there is a festival across the whole region celebrating their deity Destiania. The Harore Desert in the west of the region is so hot, only a few Pokémon have ever been seen there. The region also suffers from desertification, having lost a city in the desert and has seen the Pokemon League moved from the lost Carotha City to an island deep to the east. Full 6v6 battles are common, but are illegal in tournaments and Gyms. The evil team is Team Destiny and they all block their foes from using items while using them themselves. The people of the region celebrate and revere pokemon and take great care of them. Psychic type pokemon are feared with Gardevoir being treated as Goddesses and are immortalised in works of art. Professor Zinnia is The Pokemon Professor of this region. Azana was created by Paige of the PokeCrew. 'Contelia' Arlos's sister region Contelia is located at the most southern part of PokeEarth. The citizens of Contelia don't believe in battling for entertainment and building friendships with Pokémon, they instead believe it's better to build bonds in style competitions. Each town of Contelia is it's own tribe and at a coming of age festival, a unique symbol representing that tribe is tattooed onto the person's head. It is pretty cold all year round except during June to august when the temperature rises. During this time, the tribes of Contelia join together to celebrate the blooming of the flowers especially the regions flower, the purple saxifrage. Contelia specialises in arctic flowers and ice, their ice sculpture industry goes back generations and is an important part of the culture. Each tribe's mark is based off of their spirit Pokémon, an example of this is the tribe of Ekla Village who has Emolga as their spirit pokemon. Professor Ash is the Pokemon Professor of this Region. Contelia was created by Adrian (with help from his sister) of the PokeCrew. 'Darius' Darius is a Mediterranean Region with a Greco-Roman theme. The region is split into two landmasses, the western one being the largest, with the eastern landmass being smaller. Between the two landmasses is a sea with a small island. Darius has plains, mountains up north, a canyon and a small dormant volcano in the south. The Professor of the Darius Region is Professor Aleppo. Darius was created by Laki of the PokeCrew. 'Faru' Faru was created by Joe of the PokeCrew. 'Frexo' Frexo was created by HB of the PokeCrew. 'Kleat' Kleat was created by Radicus of the PokeCrew. 'Nao' Nao was created by Lily of the PokeCrew. 'Tailos' Tailos was created by Laki of the PokeCrew. 'Tylia' Tylia was created by Zoe of the PokeCrew. 'Wachama' Wachama was created by Laki of the PokeCrew. ''' PokeEarth Professors' Across PokeEarth; there are those who dedicate their time to study the fascinating world of Pokemon, they are Pokemon Professors. The list of Pokemon Professors below are official Pokemon Professors as well as Pokemon Professors created by the PokeCrew. Their areas of study are vast and unique. ' Professor Aleppo Prof. Aleppo is the main Pokemon Professor of the Darius region and is the one who gives trainers their starter Pokemon. Professor Alden Prof. Alden is a Pokemon Professor from the Hoenn region. His main area of study is around ancient Ruins. Professor Ash Prof. Ash is the main Pokemon Professor of the Contelia region and is the one who gives trainers their starter Pokemon. Professor Berlitz Prof. Berlitz is a Pokemon Professor from the Sinnoh region. Alongside her husband, Professor Berlitz studies the control of legendary Pokemon. Professor Birch Prof. Birch is the main Pokemon Professor of the Hoenn region and is the one who gives trainers their starter Pokemon. His main area of study revolves around Pokemon habitats. Professor Carolina Prof. Carolina is a Pokemon Professor from the Sinnoh region. Her main area of expertise is historical research, she is also the grandmother of Cynthia, the champion off Sinnoh. Professor Colress Prof. Colress is a Pokemon Professor from the Unova region. He works for the criminal organisation known as Team Plasma and his study of research maintains around Pokémon's strength. Professor Cozmo Prof. Cozmo is a Pokemon Professor from the Hoenn region. Professor Cozmo is a meteorologist. Professor Elm Prof. Elm is the main Pokemon Professor of the Johto region and is the one who gives trainers their starter Pokemon. Professor Elm's main area of study is Pokemon breeding patterns. Professor Hale Prof. Hale is a Pokemon Professor from the Johto region. He mainly study's Pokemon Hieroglyphs. Professor Hastings Prof. Hastings is the main Pokemon Professor of the Fiore, Almia and Oblivia region and is the one who gives trainers their starter Pokemon. He has no known field of expertise in which he does his research. Professor Icarus Prof. Icarus is a Pokemon Professor from the Unova region. He is a Ufologist and is into studying all things alien. Professor Ivy Prof. Ivy is the main Pokemon Professor of the Orange Archipelago. Her main field of study is the regional differences of Pokemon. Professor Jacuzzi Prof. Jacuzzi is a Pokemon Professor from the Hoenn region. Professor Jacuzzi is a Gulpin expert. Professor Juniper Prof. Juniper is the main Pokemon Professor of the Unova region and is the one who gives trainers the starter pokemon. Her field of study revolves around Pokemon Origins. Professor Krane Prof. Krane is the main Pokemon Professor of the Orre region. His area of expertise revolves around the purification of shadow pokemon. Professor Lund Prof. Lund is a Pokemon Professor from the Hoenn region. His area of research is focused on the Pokemon Deoxys. Professor Mahogany Prof. Mahogany is the main Pokemon Professor of the Arlos region and is the one who gives trainers their starter Pokemon. Her field of study is around the use of stones to evolve Pokemon, this does not include Mega-evolution even thougth she is interested in it. Professor Oak Prof. Oak is the main Pokemon Professor of the Kanto region and is the one who gives trainers their starter Pokemon. His area of study is the relationship between People and Pokemon. Professor Rowen Prof. Rowen is the main Pokemon Professor of the Sinnoh region and is the one who gives trainers their starter Pokemon. Professor Rowen prefers to research how Pokemon evolve in general. Professor Serena Prof. Serena is a Pokemon Professor from the Hoenn region. She prefers to research about Pokemon battles. Professor Spruce Prof. Spruce is the main Pokemon Professor of the Faru region and is the one who gives trainers their starter Pokemon. Professor Sycamore Prof. Sycamore is the main Pokemon Professor of the Kalos region and is the one who gives trainers their starter Pokemon. Professor Sycamore's field of study is based around Mega-evolution. Professor Westwood Prof. Westwood is a Pokemon Professor from the Kanto region. Professor Westwood is a Slowpoke expert. Professor Zinnia ''' Prof. Zinnia is the main Pokemon Professor of the Azana region and is the one who gives trainers their starter Pokemon. Professor Zinnia's main area of expertise is about evolution through trading as well as non-evolution. Category:Locations Category:Fakemon Region Category:Regions Category:PokeEarth